dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8 (Super)
！ |romaji = Shiai Kaishi! |viz = Battle Begins! |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 7 |next = Chapter 9 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = January 21, 2016 |english date = September 23, 2016 |episode = DBS032 & DBS033 |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} ！|Shiai Kaishi!|viz=Battle Begins!}} is the eighth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Team 7th Universe and Team 6th Universe prepare to write the written test. While taking seats, Gokū and Vegeta note that Frost's appearance is identical to that of Freeza's, although Piccolo mentions that Frost does not exude any brutality nor evil. Cabba sees Gokū and Vegeta and notes they are Saiyans. Cabba explains that he is also a Saiyan like them, which shocks Gokū and Vegeta. Vegeta asks what planet Cabba hails from, to which he replies planet Sadal; Vegeta is surprised that planet Sadal still exists in the 6th Universe and explains that the 7th Universe's planet Sadal was destroyed due to an internal conflict and afterwards, the 7th Universe's Saiyans pilfered another planet, naming it planet Vegeta. Cabba is astounded by the differences with their respective universes. Gokū asks Cabba about his tail, but Cabba replies that the 6th Universe Saiyans used to have tails long ago but not anymore. Vegeta wonders if the 6th Universe's Saiyans are still a warrior race; Cabba replies that they are, but instead of plundering they are hired to defeat criminals. As the written test is about to begin, Vegeta asks Cabba to escort him to his planet when the chance arises, to which Cabba says he will. Vegeta and Cabba wish each other luck and note that they will not go easy on each other. The written test begins and after ten minutes, Vados announces that all the contestants pass except Majin Bū and as a result is disqualified, which shocks Team 6th Universe. After the team begins arguing, an annoyed Beerus steps in and stops the argument, declaring that Monaka will go last while they figure out the orders they will go in. Gokū decides to go first, then Piccolo and next Vegeta. The martial arts tournament between the 7th Universe and the 6th Universe begins; the first match is between Botamo from the 6th Universe facing Gokū from the 6th Universe. The match begins with Botamo managing to give Gokū trouble. After Gokū is hit, Beerus criticizes Gokū for playing around, although Gokū mentions that he ate earlier and as a result is unable to fight properly. After jogging off the food, Gokū resumes the battle with Botamo but this time Gokū is easily able to evade Botamo's attacks; Gokū then attacks Botamo at extraordinary speed which overpowers and nearly rings out Botamo. Champa is surprised that the tables have turned and fears he miscalculated the strength of the 7th Universe. However, Champa's fears wear off after remembering Botamo's "specialty". Botamo gets up and prepares to counter attack. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters